Thunderbirds 2
by Falcon88
Summary: After Thunderbird 2 is shot out of the sky during a rescue, the Thunderbirds suddenly find themselves targeted by a mysterious new villain. Movieverse.
1. Thunderbird 2 is down

Author's note: Here is chapter one refurbished with new parts added (Nothing removed). I'd like to thank Kate Maxwell for major help and suggestions and to everyone who's read this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds. This is a sequel to the 2004 movie.

Thunderbirds 2

Chapter 1: "Thunderbird 2 is down"

"Watch that approach vector." Jeff Tracy warned his youngest son, Alan. They were in the cockpit of the International Rescue Vehicle, Thunderbird 1. Alan's older brothers, Virgil and Gordon, were in Thunderbird 2, and Scott, was in Thunderbird 3, circling the area. John had Thunderbird 5 in space and Thunderbird 4 was inside Thunderbird 2. Alan maneuvered Thunderbird 1 away from a collapsing tower. The tower hit the water sending up a wave.

"Right, watch for falling debris, nearly forgot." Joked Alan to lighten the mood.

"That's the second time today you nearly get that ship crushed Alan." Said Gordon.

"Alright, all civilians are clear of danger." Radioed Scott. Suddenly, an alarm went off in the three Thunderbirds.

"Dad, missile lock on the Thunderbirds!" Alan shouted. Thunderbird 1's computer bleeped. "Make that on Thunderbird 2!" The three ships pulled away, but the missile was a tracker, and Thunderbird 2 was the largest of the three. The missile impacted the middle of Thunderbird 2's underside, setting off a huge explosion.

The other Tracys, even John who had been monitoring from the newly repaired Thunderbird 5, watched as the second largest Thunderbird slowly fell toward the ocean.

"Thunderbird 2 is down!" Jeff radioed. "Repeat, Thunderbird 2 is down!"

"Nnnnnooooo! Launching grappling wires!" Alan shouted. A long cable with a claw on its end, fired into Thunderbird 2. Scott knew Thunderbird 1 couldn't do it alone, but the Thunderbirds worked as a family.

"Launching grappling wires." He yelled. A cable launched from the red Thunderbird and latched onto Thunderbird 2.

"F.A.B., Thunderbird 3." Jeff shouted. However, Thunderbird 2's weight was dragging the other two down with it. "Go to maximum thrust!" He ordered as Thunderbird 2's engines failed. Thunderbirds 1 and 3 managed to pull Thunderbird 2 out of its fall just in time, and a loud cheering was heard from the spectators below.

"E.T.A, to Tracy Island, 30 minutes." Alan reported, as they flew away.

"Virgil! Gordon! Come in! Boys!" Radioed Jeff. Inside Thunderbird 2 Virgil pushed a fallen panel off him.

"Dad! Yeah I'm okay! Gordon is…" Virgil looked to his right where Gordon was trying to disentangle himself from wires of the blown controls. "He's okay too." Both brothers were bruised and battered, Gordon had a gash on one cheek, and Virgil was bleeding from his forehead but otherwise both seemed okay. Thunderbird 2 bulk had absorbed the brunt of the impact.

Fermat looked up to see three small dots zooming towards the island.

"Good afternoon, Thunderbirds. Trust your mission went well?"

"Cut the chatter!" Alan shouted through the radio. Open the emergency landing area and ready the medical wing for two!" By the time he looked back up, Fermat saw that thick smoke was billowing from Thunderbird 2, and that it was being towed by the other two Thunderbirds.

"Ready the medical wing?! Alan, we're not dead yet." Shouted Virgil.

"Though I can't say if we still will be after the medical wing." Gordon added.

"What's the matter boys? Afraid of the syringe?" Asked Jeff.

"It's not so much the syringe as the scalpel." Virgil answered.

Thunderbirds 1 and 3 carefully lowered the damaged green craft onto its landing strip. Then, once the cables were disconnected, Brains, Fermat, and Tin-Tin ran into Thunderbird 2 to remove Virgil and Gordon, while Scott and Alan flew their Thunderbirds to their respective landing zones to be returned to their silos.  
"We need to fix my Thunderbird." Virgil said to Brains, as they were being carried away.

"We will; later." Said Brains.

Jeff, Alan, and Scott were gathered around the desk at Jeff's office, talking.  
"Man I'm glad Thunderbirds 1 and 3 were able to take the weight of Thunderbird 2." Said Scott. "It'd be real bad if all three ships went down."

"If we were attacked once, whoever attacked us will probably strike again." Said Alan.

"They'll probably target Thunderbird 5 next, since all others are hidden." Said Jeff said. "Scott and Alan, you go and evacuate John, and try to save Thunderbird 5 if possible."

"You ready?" Scott asked his youngest brother.

"Always." Replied Alan.

"Thunderbird 3 is go!" Scott and Alan shouted. The two were pulled back into their seats as Thunderbird 3's engines kicked up, sending them slightly spiraling to space.

John Tracy went to Thunderbird 5's kitchen area and filled himself a glass of juice. Walking back to the controls, he sat down and ran a hand through his hair. This had been a rough day. Why would anyone want to shoot down the Thunderbirds? Could it be the Hood? John shook his head; it was possible but highly unlikely. Finishing his drink, John pressed a button on his console causing a large photo to pop up, blocking off most of the main viewer. He smiled at the picture remembering how happy they'd all been at the time. It had been taken about ten years, on that faithful day they'd lost their mother. His Father and mother, along with all his brothers and him were smiling at the camera. John almost laughed as he recalled his father trying to take the picture with his mittens on; the stainless steel camera was extremely cold to the touch and Jeff hadn't wanted to remove his mittens. Eventually a nearby tourist offered to take a picture of the whole family. That one picture was possible they one they had the most copies of, at least one backup per Thunderbird, plus the ones through out the house. Johns thoughts were interrupted by a beep from his main console. Looking out a view port, he saw the red Thunderbird 3, streaking toward Thunderbird 5. The red craft maneuvered alongside the orbiting station.

"Thunderbird 3, initiating docking sequence." Alan called.

"F.A.B., Thunderbird 3." Said John. The hatch had barley opened, when Alan and Scott jumped out started pushing him through to Thunderbird 3.

"Hey! Wha…" He started. Alan looked up to see two missiles flying towards them.

"Move!" Alan shouted. They were halfway through to Thunderbird 3 when the missiles hit. Scott and Alan kept pushing John while explosions started in the tunnel behind them.

"Aww, I'd just finished fixing everything on Thunderbird 5 after that Hood maniac destroyed it last time." John complained. The three dived into Thunderbird 3 and shut the door.

"C'mon, C'mon, Start!" Scott shouted. An explosion hit the side facing Thunderbird 5, and the flames spread around Thunderbird 3 including its front and back. A new explosion broke off the docking arm with Thunderbird 3 still attached.

"Engines back online, separating now!" Announced Alan and Thunderbird 3 finally detached from the arm and swung around to face earth, while Thunderbird 5 disappeared in flames and a large fireball.


	2. Targeting the Thunderbirds

Thunderbirds 2

Chapter 2: Targeting the Thunderbirds

"Whoever did this is really against us." Said Alan. Along with Scott, John, and their father, they were sitting next to Gordon and Virgil, who were in twin, white-sheeted beds in the medical wing.

"We wouldn't be in this ridiculous place if we'd each been in our proper Thunderbird." Gordon complained.

"The Thunderbirds have no _proper_ owners. Everyone in the family has every right to one Thunderbird as to the others. Besides, we had to train Alan in Thunderbird 1 and Scott needed to use a Thunderbird himself." Jeff explained.

"Doesn't mean we have to like it." Said Virgil with crossed arms. Tin-Tin walked into the room carrying a tray.

"Lunch?" She asked. The five boys and their father grabbed some sandwiches. While they ate, the six continued talking.

"Whatever missile hit Thunderbird 2 is a different type from the one that destroyed Thunderbird 5, in that Thunderbird 5 was completely destroyed." Noted Scott.

"But who get their hands on weapons like that?" Asked Alan.

"The Hood?" Tried Gordon. John shook his head.

"No, I made a few calls after landing; he's still in prison as we put him two months ago."

"Some foreign government perhaps? It could also be some terrorist group." Suggested Virgil. Jeff spoke up next.

"I think we also have to accept the possibility that only a single individual could be behind this."

"But why would someone be targeting the Thunderbirds?" Scott voiced everyone's question. No one knew the answer.

"Whatever the reason they know what they're doing." Said Virgil.

"Now we will have to completely rebuild Thunderbird 5." Said John. "We need our monitor in space." The others nodded their agreement.

"Whoever attacked us knew that without Thunderbird 5 we're almost blind on the ground." Said Alan. Before they could continue discussions, Jeff's cell rang.

"Yes Mr. Prime Minister." He said. After a few moments he said, "I see. We're on our way." With that he hung up.

"Well? Asked Scott.

"There some tourists trapped on a mountainside in Canada." Turning to his other sons he added, "Alan and Scott take Thunderbird 1. John you're with me on Thunderbird 3. Sorry boys." He finished to Virgil and Gordon. The four left the room, and as they made their way to Jeff's office, they were met by Brains along the way.

"Mr. Tracy, it's uh- it's almost ready." Said Brains. Scot, Alan, and John raised a questioning eyebrow at their father.

"Good Brains keep working on it." Said Jeff, not noticing his sons' looks. The four reached their portraits.

"Thunderbirds are go!" Said Jeff.

Thunderbird 3 touched down on an icy field and John and Jeff disembarked. Nearby, Thunderbird 1 was hovering trying to come in as slowly as possible. Several times the left or right wheel would touch and slip. Forcing Scott and Alan to lift Thunderbird 1 back into the air. After awhile the finally managed to land the craft, which slid a little on the ice. Scott and Alan got out and jumped down. They both slipped, Alan falling down and Scott sliding sideways and gripping his Thunderbird's nose gear to steady himself. John helped Alan up while Jeff went to confer with Scott.

John and Alan ran across the snow towards the coordinates their father had provided. Jeff and Scott had stayed behind to set up a field hospital by the ship.

"What in the world?" Said John stopping short. Before them was a smooth pillar of ice. There was a single ledge where 2 men and a dog were trapped. "I've heard of some weird winter sports but ice column climbing?"

"Hey John!" Called Alan. The youngest Tracy was kneeling by the foot of the 'mountain'. John walked over and halted in mid-step. His brother was looking over the body of a man in climbing gear; it was obvious he'd fallen to his death.

"Okay Al, tie down the ropes you brought. I'll climb up and tie my ropes too so we can set up a pulley system."

"Why yo-" Began Alan.

"Because I'm older and have more experience." John cut him off. He began climbing up using an ice pick he'd brought, while Alan, muttering crossly, went to work on his ropes.

Virgil and Gordon had run out of patience.

"Brains, is Thunderbird 2 fixed?!" Virgil said into his wristwatch-communicator.

"Just barely, I still need to run a system check though.

The two Tracys got out of bed and went to their father's office and their portraits. Once suited up and in Thunderbird 2, Virgil reconnected the guidance chip, while Gordon loaded the necessary equipment into the rescue craft's hold. Once done the two took seats in the cockpit, with Virgil piloting. They initiated the launch sequence and Thunderbird 2 rolled down its landing strip towards the launch platform.

"Boys you should be in bed." Said Brains contacting them via vidscreen.

"Sorry Brains, but the family needs us." Said Gordon, deactivating the screen.  
"All systems in the green." Said Virgil, mentally going through the take off checklist. "We're ready to go." As Virgil throttled up, the engines kicked in, pushing the massive green craft off the raised ramp and into the air.

"Are my choices of equipments good?" Asked Gordon. Virgil pulled up one of the cargo hold cameras, on a monitor. He examined the load.  
"Yeah good choices." He replied.

"Should we have brought along the Thunderizer?" The two brothers looked at each other.

"Nah!" They said together.

"Hey! Are you guys alright?" Asked John, reaching the ledge.

"International Rescue. I'm glad you're here. One our guys, the dog's owner, tried to climb down but he fell and he has moved since; he might have broken his neck." Said one of the climbers.

"He's dead." Said John, fixing his ropes in place. "Come on let's get you guys down from here." He explained the plan and the process of tying the ropes and hanging on. First one man then the other was lowered safely by Alan on the ground while John monitored from above. The dog went next, and then John fixed his end of the pulley to the side of the pillar. He grabbed on to the ropes and lifted up his leg, zip lining down.

"Having fun?" His youngest brother asked when John touched down. He smiled at Alan, then went over to talk to the men. As he walked forth, the dog started barking at something and ran off. "I'll get him." Said Alan, chasing after the dog.

"So what happened?" Asked John.

"This weird person came in a large black craft and destroyed most of the mountain, freezing what was left." Said the man who hadn't spoken yet.  
"Wait. You mean you were attacked?" Asked John, turning in the direction his brother had run, and took off after Alan.

Jeff and Scott were interrupted by the sound of engines roaring overhead. Looking up, they were surprised to see a large black craft. It was full of jagged edges and looked like a deformed Thunderbird 2, but several times larger. There was a figure cloaked in black standing on top of it.

"So, International Rescue; We meet at last." Said the person.  
"Who are you?!" Shouted Jeff.

"I'm the one who shot down your Thunderbird 2 and brought and you here." Jeff and Scott looked at each other.

"Why?!" Shouted the oldest Tracy brother.

"You'll know soon enough." With that a panel opened on the ship and launched a missile towards a nearby mountain.

"Look out!" Yelled Jeff, pulling his son with him behind one of the engines of Thunderbird 3, opposite the mountain. As he looked up, he saw the craft had departed.

"Hey stop!" Alan called. They were back at the landing zone. The dog stopped near Thunderbird 1 and looked back. A whine escaped its mouth. Alan grabbed the dog's collar and looked at the tag. The dog, a Canadian Eskimo Dog, was named Sleet. "Ironic." Thought Alan. He began to lead the dog back but stopped at the sound of something flying past overhead. A missile flew through the air and impacted the side of a mountain, causing a massive avalanche. Alan saw the snow mound coming down the mountain side. There was no way he'd be able to get into Thunderbird 1 and take off in time. He grabbed the Eskimo dog around the neck and ducked down bracing. Alan heard the snow crashing all around, completely burying them. Alan opened his eyes. A wall of snow lay just inches from his face. Thunderbird 1 was buried in the snow along with Alan and the dog and Alan realized that its wing had served as cover for them.

As Virgil flew his craft in, the two brothers noticed that Thunderbird 1 was nowhere in sight, and that Thunderbird 3's engines were buried under snow. Thunderbird 2 touched down on the icy field and lowered it cargo compartment. The Mole and Firefly exited piloted by Virgil and Gordon. They reached Thunderbird 3 as Scott and Jeff were climbing from the snow.

"Hey Scott, your ship's gone." Said Gordon.

"My wha-?" Asked Scott absently. He turned and saw a large mound of snow, but no Thunderbird 1. "My ship!!!" He yelled, rushing forth. Jeff followed. John was already there on his knees, digging with his bare hands.

"Alan was caught in the avalanche!" He said without stopping. Looks of horrors came to his family's face and Scott and Jeff dropped down to dig too, while the Mole began tunneling at a spot Virgil projected was just in front of Thunderbird 1's nose with the Firefly shoving snow away.

At first Alan had been worried. Still clutching on to Sleet, he'd looked for a way out. The snow wall before him was too thick for either he or the dog too dig through, and to his dismay, this also prevented him from getting into Thunderbird 1. But then Alan had heard a familiar sound of a drill. He'd instantly recognized at as the Mole and knew rescue was imminent.

"Why is the Mole here?" He couldn't help but think.

"Alan!" Shouted Jeff as the Mole finally broke through. Alan climbed out, bringing the dog with him. Once they were out, the Mole backed away from its tunnel. With hole in it and no support, the snow wall collapsed around Thunderbird 1, at last finally freeing the high-speed rescue craft. Alan suddenly found himself in the embrace of his father and four brothers.

"Hey dad, his owner is dead so can we keep him?" Said Alan referring to the dog. He was so happy that that was the only thing he could keep in his mind long enough to say.

"Sure Al, sure." Said Jeff, just glad his son was safe.

"Hey Alan, it's good to see you again." Said Gordon

"Thanks for keeping my Thunderbird company." Joked Scott.

"I'm glad you're okay bro." Said Virgil.

"That was quite a scare you gave us." Said John. The Tracys had lost one family member to an avalanche, but as they held onto each other there on the ice and snow, they realized they would not now or ever lose another Tracy that way.


	3. Thunderbird 6

Author's note: Thanks everyone who reviewed for this story. It's now well under way. Also I'd like to add that I'm not sure who is older, John or Virgil, so for this story John is second oldest after Scott and Virgil is the middle son.

Thunderbirds 2

Chapter 3: Thunderbird 6

"Mr. Tracy. It's uh it's complete." Said Brains. Jeff and his sons were in the living room. It had been three days since their rescue in Canada and Alan and his brothers were playing fetch with Sleet, while Jeff sat on a couch reading a newspaper.

"Already?" Asked Jeff. Brains nodded.

"Dad, what…?" Began Alan.

"Not now son." Said His father getting up and following Brains to his, Jeff's, office. Alan looked at his brothers who were also looking confused.

As the boys continued discussing what had just happened, the klaxons in their house started going off. The five ran to Jeff's office as Brains started explaining that there was a city in need of evacuation become of meteors falling.

"Thunderbirds are go!" Said Jeff. The six were lowered into the staging area of Thunderbird 2's hanger. They each rushed to put on their uniforms. As Alan was putting on his wrist-watch communicator, he noticed something new and odd odd. There was a small red button the top side of the watch.

"What in the world?" Alan asked to no one in particular. With that, Alan ran after his father and most of his brothers who'd boarded Thunderbird 2. Scott had gone to Thunderbird 1's silo.

"Alright guys we're touching down…now!" Said Virgil, gliding his green craft to a smooth landing in the middle of an empty intersection.

"One and a half hours on the dot." Said Gordon looking at his watch. "Good estimate Virge." The five got out in time to see Thunderbird 1 touching down next to Thunderbird 2. Scott had gotten there a lot sooner and had been hovering in wait.

"Okay, let's start evacuating the populace." Said. Jeff. "Virgil, Thunderbird 2 will need to make several trips as there are approximately 3,000 people living here." His middle son nodded and proceeded to help John alert the people of the city.

"Scott, Gordon, Alan, You will help me check out each of the taller buildings to make sure everyone knows were to go."

"Alrigh-look out!" Yelled Scott. The group ducked as a meteor slammed through a building, showering them in debris

So far the operation had been going smoothly. Night had fallen and Thunderbird 2 had by now already made three flights out of the city and back. Meteor had continued to strike, but so far everything was alright.

"Ok this is the last batch." Said Jeff watching the people boarding Thunderbird 2.

"Wait. International Rescue!" Called a man from the crowd. Jeff and the boys turned to him.

"Someone has a bomb in the city!"

"Where?!" Asked Jeff.

"I don't know for sure, it's in one of those skyscrapers" Said the man pointing to the two largest buildings.

"Okay." Said Jeff to his sons, as the man boarded Thunderbird 2. "Gordon, take the building on the left, Alan and I will take the one on the right. Virgil and John, take the people to safety. Scott, you better take Thunderbird 1 away from here." His sons nodded and went to work

Jeff pushed open a door leading to the roof. It had taken 30 minutes to reach the top since the elevators were deactivated after the building had been evacuated. If his calculations were correct, Thunderbird 2 should have reached the safety zone, disembarked its refugees and should be heading back about now.

"Well, now what dad?" Asked Alan. Both he and Jeff stood at the center of the apparently empty roof.

"I've been waiting for you International Rescue." Said a voice from the shadows. The two Tracys whirled around, expecting to see the man from the black craft they saw in Canada. Instead they didn't recognize the man, who was slightly shorter and of a different build then the previous attacker. The man was pointing a gun at the Tracys and as he moved forward, the two rescuers moved back.

"What do you want?!" Shouted Jeff.

"My employer wanted to set a trap for you six, and what better way than in a real disaster area? Though he gave me two bombs. I don't need the weaker one so…" He looked to the right as he pressed a button on a small controller he held in his left hand. Jeff and Alan looked to the left and their eyes widened as they saw the building Gordon was in.

"Gordon!!!" Both Jeff and Alan yelled, hoping that some how someway, Gordon had heard from over on the roof of the other building.

Gordon looked around the empty roof.

"Well this is swell." He thought. He went to one end of the roof and squinted. He could just make out his father and Alan walking backwards away from the center of the building. Gordon could also make out another person, a man, with his right arm extended obviously carrying a gun. He had just turned to rush back down the building when he heard his father and youngest brother yell his name. Then, off to his left he suddenly heard an accelerated beeping and saw what he thought was a small A/C unit was actually a bomb, rapidly counting down from ten.

"Oh boy…" He said and burst out running as fast as he could. Behind him the bomb went off. He heard several explosions and could feel the floors beneath him shake and shudder.

Thunderbird 2 was back in the city at nearly at the buildings, when the roof of one of the skyscrapers suddenly exploded. Virgil, Scott, and John saw Gordon running across the roof, just barely keeping ahead of the flames.

"Take the controls." Said Virgil, as he went to the ships cargo bay. Scott got into the pilot's seat and angled Thunderbird 2 down to pass low over the roof. In the cargo bay Virgil, grabbed onto a rope and opened the bay doors, in the style used to lower a rescue platform.

Gordon was almost at the edge of the building, when he heard the sound of familiar engines. Looking back, he saw Thunderbird 2 fly above the flames, with Virgil hanging upside down on a rope from the cargo being pulled along. Gordon reached the edge of the building and pushed off with all his might. As the flames seemed to reach out after him, and Gordon realized there was now nothing between him and the ground 112 stories down, Thunderbird 2 flew by overhead and he felt Virgil clasp his arm. Gordon held his brother's arms tightly too, as Virgil spoke over a headset to John and Scott.

"I've got him!"

Jeff and Alan released their breaths. It had been to close.

"Pity." Said the man, causing Alan and Jeff to clench their fists. "But my employer has one final message. 'Remember 65683294'." He said. Both father and son stared. They had no clue what that was supposed to mean. Jeff and Alan had by now backed to the Edge of the roof.

"Alan, let me see your wristwatch-communicator." Whispered Jeff. Alan discreetly extended his arm to his father. Jeff pressed the red button on the watch.

Back at Tracy Island, the sun was still setting and all was quiet. Suddenly klaxons started going off. An area of the mountain just above Thunderbird 2's hanger opened up. From within came the rumble of engines, as a red nose cane with a zigzagging tip appeared.

"Keep him talking." Said Jeff. "Judging by Thunderbird 1's speed and the tailwind that is now blowing, I'd estimate we need 20 to 25 minutes."

"For what?" Asked Alan but his father didn't answer, instead he began questioning the men trying to gain any additional information about his 'employer'.

In Thunderbird 2, Virgil and Gordon had been pulled in by John and all four were now in the cockpit. As Virgil took the controls, Brains called through the vidscreen.

"Boys, d-did you father authorize a launch?"

"Launch?" Repeated Virgil. "Launch of what?"

"N-n-never mind. It's uh-nothing." With that he hung up.

"What was that all about?" Asked John.

"I don't know but we better go look for that second bomb." Said Gordon.

"Second bomb?!" His three older brothers repeated.

"Yeah, I doubt that guy would waste a bomb on only one building with just me on it if he had only one." Reasoned Gordon. Virgil swung Thunderbird 2 around to begin looking for the bomb. All four brothers hoped Alan and their father would be alright.

Some how Jeff and Alan had kept the man talking for 20 minutes but now his patience was running thin.

"Enough small talk, it's time to fulfill my contract!" Said the man, cocking his gun. Suddenly, the roar of engines filled the air, causing both Alan and Jeff to look behind them. Hovering at the roof's edge was a purple colored Thunderbird. It had a red nosecone, whose end was in a zigzagging shape, like a bolt of lightning. The front half of the ship was identical to Thunderbird 1, save for that this craft had horizontal stabilizers-like canards. The rear half of the ship was similar to Thunderbird 3, but where Thunderbird 3 had three booster engines and a main engine in the center, this ship had _four_ booster engines and a main engine in the center. This craft didn't have fins connected to it's boosters like Thunderbird 3, but had VTOL jets like Thunderbird 1. The ship flew forward between and slightly above Jeff and Alan and as it did, Alan read the name written on the underside in blue letters, Thunderbird 6. The man fired at the craft to no avail; the bullets just pinged off the ship's body. A clicking noise announced that the gun was out of bullets. The man tossed away his gun and ran towards the wall by the stairs leading down to the building's interior. The craft followed. The man now found himself with his back against the wall. The purple ship stopped before him, hovering just off the ground, its sharp nose's end just inches from his throat. The man could only raise his hands in surrender.

"Alan, this is your ship." Said Jeff as he and Alan walked over. Alan's eyes widened like a child who'd been told Christmas was coming early. "She can be completely radio-controlled, and is precise to an art."

"Wow, dad, so this is the big secret?" Said Alan admiring his Thunderbird.

"Yes this is it. There were six of us but only five ships, so I had Brains began construction shortly before the events of when the Hood took the island." Answered Jeff. Then he called his other sons on his own wristwatch-communicator. "Boys, come pick up our friend here."

Alan sat in the pilot's seat of Thunderbird 6. Its interior was glowing with a purple light, and the controls were just like those of Thunderbird 1. In fact, its interior was almost identical to Thunderbird 1's save for that the seats and controls were purple instead of blue, there were three seats instead of two behind the pilot and copilot, and there was a red button the throttle near where the pilot's thumb would rest.

"I can't believe it, my very own Thunderbird!!!" Said Alan happily. Jeff smiled at him from the copilot's seat. Thunderbird 2 had arrived to take the man trapped by the ship, and the other four Tracys had been in shock at seeing the craft. Jeff had only had time to explain that this was what Brains kept giving him status reports on, and that it was Alan's craft. Jeff promised to tell everything to the five boys later. So, Thunderbird 2 had left and Jeff and Alan boarded the still hovering ship.

"Let's get started." Said Jeff. He pressed a button on the main panel and on a vidscreen, a radar like image appeared. "There it is." He said pointing at a blip. Alan swung Thunderbird 6 around, and flew forth.

Thunderbird 6 hovered in front of a large building with a hole in the middle through which a meteor had hit. Alan saw that according to the craft's computers the holes circumference was just big enough for Thunderbird 6 to fly through. Alan pushed a button on the main console panel, causing a panel with two spotlights to lower under Thunderbird 6's cockpit just behind the nosecone. Slowly and carefully, Alan made Thunderbird 6 hover into the hole.

"There." Said Jeff, pointing. Next to Thunderbird 6's nose was the bomb. Some how it had survived the meteor strike and was hanging to the interior of the building by a piece of debris. "We have to be fast, the meteor strikes are picking up."

"Jamming." Said Alan, pressing a button on his overhead console. After thirty seconds the bomb went dark. "Yes! Now let's get out of here." Said Alan, guiding Thunderbird 6 backwards out of the hole. Once out, he turned the ship, around 180 degrees and accelerated away. As they zoomed over the city Jeff though he saw another blip on the radar, but the radar was set to a concentrated radius and their speed was so great that it was quickly gone, leaving Jeff to wonder if he really had seen something.

Thunderbird 6 hovered, lowering its landing gear, and came to a soft landing besides Thunderbirds 1 & 2. As soon as they were out, Jeff and Alan were crowded by Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon, who were cheering loudly. The six walked over to where the citizens of the city were gathered, watching meteors striking the city. Suddenly there was a bright flash of white light found by a loud, echoing boom. When it was over a portion of the city was gone. The six Tracys looked on in terror as the people behind them began chattering in panic.

"There was a _third_ bomb?!" Breathed Alan.


	4. The Strikebirds

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Thunderbirds, but I do own the new characters introduced in this chapter (Though they are named after real life people). This is still a sequel to the 2004 movie.

Thunderbirds 2

Chapter 4: The Strikebirds

"Remember," Said Brains over the vidscreen of Thunderbird 6. "You've got the scrolling weapons system that fires lasers to clear debris, water to douse fires, and plaster to fix damage to structures."

"Check." Said Alan from the pilot's seat. Beside him in the copilot's seat, Jeff observed Alan handling the craft.

"Also wh-whatever you do, d-don't press that red button on the t-throttle unless in a real, uh, real emergency."  
"Why what's it do?" Asked Alan.

"It unlocks the-the engines and activates 12 bo-boosters on the main body, effectively acc-accelerating the ship to uh, 300. But it's, uh, it's unproven. Te-tests on its safety were inc-inconclusive at best."

"Promise me to never use it unless as a last resort." Said Jeff, turning to his son.

"But dad, I…"

"Promise me Alan."

"Yeah I promise." Said the youngest Tracy.

"Al-alright Alan. You are go for pr-practice." Then almost as an after thought. " And wa-watch the controls' sensitivity." Said Brains, clearing them to start

"Okay let's see if I got everything down." Said Alan. He pressed a button on Thunderbird 6's main control panel.

Activating Gatling Cannons

Two panels slid open underneath the cockpit, behind the spotlight panel, and on either side of the closed landing gear well. Alan pressed another button on the panel three times.

Cycling Laser. Cycling Water. Cycling Plaster.

At each press, the computer cycled through each of the three cannon options. Happy that he had that down, Alan pulled the controls, a little too hard. The ship begin to turn to the left and it's nose collided with Thunderbird 3, which was out of its launch silo, for maintenance and checks that required for room than the chamber offered. Fortunately the ships were built strong and neither Thunderbird so much as dented. However all four older Tracy brothers were frowning.

"I'm embarrassed." Said Alan. "I thought I had it all down."

"Hey Al, what do you think of your ship's color?" Asked Scott, with a tinge of humor in his voice.

"It's cool, but the ship looks like a flying Fanta soda." Replied Alan.

"Well dad said it was either that or greenish-brown." Added Gordon joining in. "Then it'd be like you were going on rescues in a giant, flying dung." Both he and Scott laughed at this, causing Virgil to barely suppress a grin of laughter, and John to shake his head in embarrassment of what his brothers though funny. Before Alan could say anything back, the klaxons on the island went off once more, and their called them over an intercom system to gather for another mission.

"Thunderbirds, there's an emergency!" Jeff called. In 30 seconds tops, all five of his boys had joined him by their pictures on the walls. Brains gave them the thumbs up.

"Thunderbirds are go!" Said Jeff.

"Now if this is correct, we should continue heading north-by-northeast." Read Alan from Thunderbird 6. He looked up to see a black, silver and blue, and heavily modified version of Thunderbird 1, flying straight at them. "Holy Sh…" Alan veered sharply, as well as his brothers and Jeff. "Shoot, that was close!" Breathed Alan.

"The Strikebirds?" Asked Scott, reading the tail of the lead rocket, marked "Strikebird 1".

"Thunderbirds, thank goodness!" Said the fire chief. "You're the second team today."

"Second?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, there was another team here called Strikebirds or something."

"The Strikebirds were here?"

"Yes again, but their equipment ran dry and they left shortly after sending you guys a distress call." The chief answered.

"They sent the call?" Alan asked, almost at the same time as Virgil.

"Guess they can't handle a real emergency." Said Gordon.

"Maybe…" John said, analyzing the forest fire. "Scott, give me a hand with the Firefly and the Mole."

"The Mole?" Asked Alan.

"Put out fires without too much smoke." Answered Jeff. "The rest of us will check for survivors.

They were on the way back when they ran into the Strikebirds again. Literally, as Thunderbird 1 and Strikebird 1 scrapped into each other. As all eight crafts landed, it was visible that, save Strikebird 6, all Strikebirds resembled modified versions of Thunderbirds 1, 2, and 3. The Thunderbirds took to a heated shouting match with the other pilots.

The Strikebirds pilots were called Frank (Strikebird 3), Mark (Strikebird 2), Kevin (Strikebird 5), Yuri (Strikebird 6), Neil (Strikebird 4), and Christina (Strikebird 1). Their uniform matched the Thunderbirds, except where Alan had purple; Strikebird 6's pilot had bright silver. Between all the shouting and finger pointing, few things were understood on either side. Among the ones that were distinguishable were:

"Just who are you all?!" Said Jeff.

"We're the Strikebirds!?" Replied Neil, who apparently was the father of the Strikebirds.

"Why is there a second rescue team?!" Asked Virgil.

"The government sent us!" Mark answered. Scott wasn't really bothering to argue with the Strikebirds' only female pilot. Instead he kept most of his attention on the four visible Strikebird ships. They were all black with red, blue, silver, or green. Soon however, all attention was at the argument between Jeff and Neil. Apparently the impact between the two lead crafts hadn't gone down well with them. Scott noticed that every once in a while one of his brothers or one of the Strikebirds would frown across at their counterparts. So naturally, he was surprised when looking over, that Strikebird 1's blonde pilot was smiling kindly at him.

After a long time Jeff and Neil turned, and with their kids trailing behind, stormed back to their ships. The Thunderbirds and Strikebirds flew off in separate directions, silence all around.

"Dad?" Tried Alan after a long while of complete quiet that was broken only by the sound of each ships' engines as they flew across the night sky back to Tracy Island.

"I can't believe the government would set up another International Rescue team. I mean what are we, useless?" Jeff said suddenly. This got the boys thinking.

As soon as they'd landed back on the island, Jeff and the boys went over to where Brains was working at Command and Control.

"Brains pull up everything you can on the Strikebirds. I don't care if you use an internet browser or hack the pentagon, just get it done ASAP."

"Yes Mr. Tracy but first, uh, I have information on yo-your attacker. 65683294 is coded. It s-stands for 65th Street with 68 Avenue. 83294 is an apa-apartment number. According to old n-news reports, that where there was the Mansford Fire two years ago. International Rescue responded to the scene, bu-but fifteen people were lost because of the intensity of the flames."

"I remember." Said Jeff.

"I also f-found this." Brains pulled up an old newspaper clipping of distraught man being led away by police. The five Tracys leaned in for a closer look.

"Hey that's the guy who attacked us!" All five said together.

"H0his name is Paul Delmont. He lost his entire family in that blaze, when Thunderbirds went back in but were unable to re-reach them. Recent medical reports classify him as highly unbalanced. He b-blames International Rescue for his losses."

"Well, now we have our motive and our suspect." Said John as if recalling elements of a mystery novel.

"N-now for the Strikebirds." Brains looked through various files pulling up several contents. "Says here that they were established by the American g-government under strict and direct orders by the U.N. What don't they trust us to get the job done? E-each Strikebird ship was design identical to the Thunderbirds externally. H-however, g-given that there are no interior references, a lot of speculation had to be made. I see a lot of mistakes, and b-brilliant designing in these schematics. They are also re-referred to as International Rescue Team 2, by the U.N. governments."

"Brains pull this up, please." Said Scott pointing to the profile of Strikebird 1's pilot.

"Christina White Mercury, age: 23, she is the eldest Mercury child and pilot of Strikebird 1; her name based off of Christa McAuliffe and for astronaut Edward H. White." Read Scott. One by one, the other Tracys asked him to pull up their counterparts' profiles for them to read up on the information provided.

"Mark Lovell Lee-Brown Mercury, age: 19, the middle child and pilot of Strikebird 2; Named for astronauts Mark Brown, Mark Lee, and James A. Lovell."

"Frank Haise Mercury, age: 18, the second youngest Mercury child, pilot of Strikebird 3; Named for astronauts Frank Borman and Fred W. Haise."

"Kevin Swigert Mercury, age: 21, the second oldest of the siblings, pilot of Strikebird 5; Named for astronauts Kevin Kregel and John L. Swigert."

"Yuri Chaffee Mercury, age: 14, He is the youngest of the family an also the pilot of Strikebird 6, the most radically different Strikebird; Named for cosmonaut Yuri Gagarin and astronaut Roger B. Chaffee."

"Neil Mercury, age: approximately 46, the father of the Strikebirds and head of International Rescue Team 2."

"Coincidentally," Said Brains. "The f-family's last name, Mercury, is just l-like Project Mercury and th-the Mercury Seven astronauts." Everyone looked at one another.

"They're, just like us." Said Alan, voicing everyone's thought.

"Brains superimpose an image of our attacker's ship with Strikebird 2." Brains did so.

"No match." Said Jeff, almost in disbelief.

"Strikebird 2 is more or less the size of Thunderbird 2." Said Virgil.

"Our attacker's ship was much larger than both." Finished Scott.

"That means the Strikebirds are innocent of attacking us. So much for that thought. Said Alan, scratching his head.

"Yeah but are these guys really any good or will they become a liability." Said Gordon. "After all, their equipment ran dry in the middle of a rescue."

"And what will a second International Rescue mean for us?" Asked John


	5. The Choices We Make

Thunderbirds 2

Chapter 5: The Choices We Make

Scott, Alan, and John walked up another street in search of their brothers. Virgil had accidentally gotten lost and Gordon just lost himself.

"Let's try the electronics store." Pointed Alan.

"Why not." Thought his brothers.

"Aha there you are." John said, spotting Virgil as they walked in.

"I knew you'd eventually try an electronics store." Said Virgil, strolling over. Scott however found one of the customers to look familiar.

"Hey your that girl from a few nights back!" He said.

"Oh your Scott from the Thunderbirds." Answered Christina, to his relief whispering Thunderbirds instead of speaking it like normal. "What are you doing here?"

"Brothers…" Scott pointed over his shoulder to where John and Virgil were forcedly trying to drag Alan away from the newest videogames.

"Wwwwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" Gordon zoomed past with Virgil, all but breathing fire, hot on his tracks. Just one leap behind him was John, trying to calm Virgil while still managing to get his breath. And, running along behind was Alan, shouting encouragement to each brother in turn. Scott watched, bored. Taking sides would mean getting the other three brothers against him. Though John would appreciate help.

"Are they usually like this?" Asked Christina.

"Sometimes. Often less, and other times serious." Answered Scott. "And yours?"

"Almost the same. Which is why it usually take patience to maintain Strikebird 4 and 5."

"Why are you called the Strikebirds?"

" Oh, that…" Said Christina. "It's because each of the Strikebirds have one or two laser cannons on their nose. Save 5. It has lots more."

"Whoa." panted Gordon. He, along with Virgil, John, and Alan were leaning on each other, heaving with exhaustion. John's cell phone rang at that time.

"Dad?"

…

"Yeah I'll tell them. Bye." John looked at his brothers. "Cruise ship going down in the central Atlantic."

"Sorry Christina, duty calls." Said Scott.

"And quite right too." The brothers remembered this was what was said between their father and Lady Penelope a few months back.

Thunderbirds 1, 2, 3, and 6 were swung in every known direction in the hurricane force winds. The ocean liner appeared to have been struck by something big. The last of the passengers were just put aboard a coast guard ship, when a missile forced Alan to use Thunderbird 6's side rockets to roll out of the way. The missile let out some weird electricity that hit Thunderbird 3's nose, miraculously missed Thunderbird 2, and hit Thunderbird 1's backside before vanishing.

"What was that?" Gordon asked.

"Who knows, but I'm taking Thunderbird 1 back to base to check the damage." Scott had been gone for a good 10 minutes before the accident zone was once again safe without any further missile trouble.

"Thunderbirds R.T.B. I got a bad feeling Scott's gonna need us." Ordered Jeff.

Lightning struck near Thunderbird 1 as it flew through the otherwise pitch black, rainy, night.

"Where am I?" Scott wondered out loud when his GPS suddenly failed. Soon after his consoles went dark.

"What the…. Thunderbird 1 to base! I've lost all propulsion; I can't keep her up much longer!" to Thunderbird 1 he said through gritted teeth, "Come on baby, come on! I know you can do it!" while pulling as hard as possible on the controls. Thunderbird 1 hit the ocean on it stomach, bounced once, before sliding to a floating stop. Scott lay unconscious, half on the consoles as three streams of water gushed in through cracks in the normally waterproof canopy.

Jeff and his other sons had drained of most color when they heard Scott's message and his pleas with Thunderbird 1, nearly having heart attacks when the ship disappeared from radar.

"John, lock onto Thunderbird 1's last location." Jeff managed.

"Got it! Right there!" The three ships flew to the area John had located. "Should be here… somewhere."

"Over here!" Called Alan as all of Thunderbird 6's spotlights stopped on the downed Thunderbird 1.

"Welcome back Thunderbirds." Said their mysterious attacker, atop his ship.

"You! What do you want?!" Barked Jeff.

"Nothing more than the destruction of the Thunderbirds."

"Just leave my sons out of this!"

"Sorry Jeff, it doesn't work like that." Replied Delmont with a sneer. Jeff's eyes widened.

"Why you…" Thunderbird 6 shot ahead. However, to the others horror, something went wrong. Halfway to the ship, something exploded _inside_ Thunderbird 6's cockpit.

"Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo!" Yelled John, as the explosion blew out the purple Thunderbird's windshield and broke away the ship midway between the main wings and the cockpit.

"Alan!" Shouted Jeff.

"Al!" Yelled Virgil.

"Go ahead Jeff choose which son lives and which perishes."

"How can I choose between one and the other?" Jeff breathed to John and Virgil.

"You've got three minutes or they both go." Gordon couldn't hear the laughing. He could only see Thunderbird 1, which was still in one piece, and the two halves of Thunderbird 6 with its scattered pieces, one of which had found it's way under Alan's arms, keeping the unconscious pilot from drowning.

"Aarrrrrrrrggggghhhhh! I'm gonna crash the Thunderbird into this guy!" Thunderbird 3 flew past Thunderbird 2. The look of surprise on their attacker's face showed that this at least, wasn't expected. Thunderbird 3 crashed head-on into the ship's side. Thunderbird 3's nose bent upward, before braking off in several explosions. When the smoke cleared, and Thunderbird 3's pieces fell into the sea, their enemy was still there, a thin blue light before him and his ship, which disappeared in a few seconds.

"Lucky boy. The Thunderbird's nose breaking like that and not in the cockpit probably saved him. So choose Jeff. Which of them will it be?" Jeff looked between his sons and the Thunderbirds. Three down in one night was like a nightmare.

"I can't…"

"You must!!"

"No he doesn't!" A new voice rang out while two green lines of constant fire hit the ship. A large black carrier swung around next to Thunderbird 2. Jeff thought he'd never be so relieved and surprised to see the name Strikebird 2. Actually, Strikebird 1, 3, and 6 were also there.

"We'll keep him busy." Called Christina. "You just help your sons. They need you now."

"F.A.B." Jeff said taking John with him to the cargo bay.

"Thunderbird 4 is go in 3…2…1!" Said John. While Thunderbird 4 dropped from Thunderbird 2, Jeff saw the Strikebirds launching their black sub. Jeff collected Gordon from Thunderbird 3's cockpit in the ever-sinking nose section, while Neil used Strikebird 4 to keep parts of Thunderbird 3 and 6 from sinking even more. Meanwhile the 5 remaining ships gave their opponent a run for their money, forcing his hasty retreat.

"Their gone now." Said Virgil. Thunderbird 2 and Strikebird 2 proceeded to lift the downed Thunderbirds, Strikebird 1 and 6 circling in recon.


	6. Thundercar

Thunderbirds 2

Chapter 6: Thundercar

"Where's Thunderbird 1?!" Were the first words Scott said as his eyes snapped open.

"Outside for maintenance." Scott's worry for his Thunderbird surpassed common sense, so he didn't question where he was or why Christina was there. Bursting out into the sunlight, he dashed for his Thunderbird, not even noticing Neil sitting on one of Strikebird 4's mechanical arms.

"You're alive. Someone up there must like you." He said, announcing his presence.

"Someone down there does too." Scott knew Thunderbird 1 had floated so he couldn't quite explain all the seaweed on its underside.

"Well they say barracudas are attracted to shiny objects." Neil shrugged. Scott turned to head back inside, when a Canadian Eskimo Dog pounced on him.

"Sleet! Down boy!" He managed to say through the licking.

"He is really loyal to you guys." Christina laughed. Scott stopped dead in his tracks and whistled. Before him was the wreckages that were Thunderbird 3 and 6.

"What happened?!" He all but shouted.

"Well, that's their version of a rescue." Answered Christina. Scott shook his head.

"Come on! Let me show around the island." He said grabbing her wrist.

"So how did you guys become a rescue team?" Asked Scott as he showed Christina The main staging area were Thunderbird 2 rested.

"Well, dad always wanted to help people with his billions of dollars, but he didn't know where to start, so when the U.S. government came to us on behalf of the U.N. to form their own International Rescue team, I guess we sort of just jumped at the opportunity." Christina answered.

"But why another team?" Asked Scott.

"Everyone appreciated the Thunderbirds and all, but the U.N. wanted control. They thought you guys were too much of a wild card, and they wanted someone reporting to them. That's where we came in."

"Well, I'm glad you're here.'' Announced Scott as the 'tour' moved on. "You guys saved my brothers and I. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Said Christina smiling and causing Scott's cheeks to flush.

Scott and Christina walked into the main house where the rest of the family was. The Thunderbirds and Strikebirds boys, along with Tin-Tin and Fermat were gathered around the television watching Alan and Yuri playing videogames. Both were furiously tapping all the buttons on their controllers and seemed to be evenly matched.

"Everyone, let's go down to the runway." Said Jeff looking at his watch and putting down his newspaper. A collective 'Aww' came from the group around the TV. "Lady Penelope is coming to help us find Delmont." He added. His part of the family cheered up but the Mercurys all looked confused, so his boys took to explaining as they walked down to the runway. Jeff, Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, and the Strikebirds watched the pink car land.

"Lady Penelope, welcome back!" Said Jeff. After being introduced to the Strikebird team, she started talking with Jeff and Neil of the attacks on the Thunderbirds. After 45 minutes, which found them back at the Tracys' house, Brains came calling about a new invention of his.

"N-now this will be a ve-pretty good eng-desi-work." Brains pulled back the sheets.

"A Ferrari?!" Asked Alan, staring at the yellowish-orange car that had police sirens on top and the words _Thundercar_ on both sides and on its hood.

"N-n-not qui-quiet." Said Brains, opening the car doors which opened up and forward.

"Okay; A Ferrari with Lamborghini doors."

"Still not there." Brains said. "The Thundercar mi-mind y-you is not as equipped as th-the Thunderbirds, but it fe-fea-contains four rocket boosters und-underneath, and Nitrous for the ah-added sp-speed. It also ha-has grap-grappling cables an-and is ca-capable of driving on a 90 degree area, such as a bui-si-wall for a limited time."

"Tell me," Said Jeff. "Do the boosters work in a group or separately?"

"Depends. Each ha-has its own button tha-that activates it. Whe-whether together or not, d-depends on if you pu-push it with another or alone." Brains then started to explain some of the features in his scientist way so that not even Jeff understood.

"Does he come with subtitles?" Whispered Gordon. Alan just shrugged.

"You know, sometimes I think he does all this scientific explaining on purpose." Scott whispered to a nodding John.

Several days later and at least Thunderbird 6 repaired, found the group off the island, testing the car. The Thundercar raced past the watching audience and slid to a halt a few feet away. Jeff walked over and pulled open the door. Inside Alan was gripping the steering wheel in a death-grip.

"Whoa! This thing is like a Thunderbird!" He said to his father. The Tracys, the Mercurys, and Lady Penelope were at a test track, where each of the Tracy boys and the Strikebirds sons and daughter were trying out the car. So far only Scott and Alan managed to get the car to just 50 potential.

"Come on Al, let's get some lunch." Said Jeff.

"The car has amazing capabilities." Said Scott downing a cheeseburger. It was now night and the group had moved into a building adjoined to the tracks.

"I'm sure Brains will be pleased." Said Jeff.

"Here Jeff." Said Lady Penelope, turning her pink laptop to him. There were several dots on it imposed on a map of the world.

"This is everywhere Delmont struck. And by tracking his engine signature, which is as unique as that of the Thunderbirds and Strikebirds ships, and we see that he is right at the blip." With the press of a button, all blips saved one vanished.

"But that's right here!" Said Jeff, his eyes widening. They all turned to the window to see the black craft hovering there.

"Everyone down!" The group dropped to the floor, knocking over their table, as the craft fired a missile into the building through the window. The missile hit the back wall and detonated; the ensuing explosion blew out the remaining windows, missing the group crouched behind the overturned table. As soon as the fireball vanished Alan got up and dashed for the stairs.

"Alan!" Shouted Jeff. Machine gun fire erupted from twin guns on the black craft, blasting away into the building, just missing Alan who reached the stairs and began running down them. Jeff leapt towards the stairs, avoiding the gunfire and ran after his youngest son. Scott rolled towards the exit and for the third time, the building was showered with fire. This process was repeated several times as everyone made for the stairs. Fortunately, the smoke pouring from the building after the missile impact was hiding them from view enough.

Alan jumped down the last few flights of stair and, pressing the red button on his watch, he ran to a corner of the garage and pulled back the covers on the only car there. He climbed into the Thundercar, turned it on, activated the lights and sirens and pressed down on the accelerator. Jeff reached the garaged floor in time to see Alan peel away in the Thundercar.

Near the tracks, Thunderbird 2 and 6 were resting on the grass when suddenly Thunderbird 6 came to life. It lifted into the air and retracted its landing gear before flying forth.

As the Thundercar shot out of the garage, Delmont's craft turned around and flew off down the tracks. Alan steer the Thundercar towards the track in pursuit.

"Come on!" Said Alan through gritted teeth. The craft before him began firing backwards at him forcing Alan to begin to swerve to avoid getting hit. This went on for several minutes before the attacking vessel switched to missiles. Alan looked down at the steering wheel. There were four buttons; one on the top left, one on the top right, one on the bottom left, and one on the bottom right. He pressed the two buttons on the left. Instantly, boosters fired from the Thundercar's undercarriage, lifting it onto both right wheels, the left ones in the air. Alan released the button and the car dropped back down to all fours. Another missile forced Alan to repeat the process, only this time pressing the buttons on the right, lifting the right wheels. Once safe Alan let the car down on four wheels again. The craft fired a third missile, this time dead centered. Alan spun the wheel hard to the right sending the Thundercar onto a drift. The missile impacted the ground by the driver's door, just missing the vehicle. The blast however, caused the Thundercar to flip on its left side and roll.

The car rolled over and over. As it began to slow, Thunderbird 6 zoomed by flying low overhead. The Thundercar was lifted up on its wake and rolled several more feet, miraculously landing up right. The rest of the two rescue team arrived on the maintenance truck, jumped of it and ran to the car. The Thundercar was badly damaged and scratched. One side mirror was missing, the other crushed, the windshield cracked, the front hood seemed to have been partially bashed in. One window had been blown out, and the headlights and taillights were either cracked or shattered. The red and blue lights on the roof of the Thundercar had been all but destroyed. The entire car was crumpled.

"Alan!" Yelled Jeff yanking open the door that no longer closed properly. The twelve rescuers peered into the empty car before turning to Thunderbird 6, which was in pursuit of Delmont.

Alan retracted the cable on the side of Thunderbird 6 before closing the canopy and locking on to Delmont's craft. He hoped he hadn't caused anymore damage to the car but he knew he didn't have time to have Thunderbird 6 hover while he transferred vehicles.

"Alright you want a fight you got one." He said pressing a button on his control panel.

Activating Gatling Cannons. Cycling Laser.

Alan pulled the trigger on his controls and Thunderbird 6 began rapidly firing lasers at the fleeing craft. Several holes were puncture on the black ship, which began smoking.

"This isn't over yet Thunderbirds!!!" Yelled Delmont as his craft began to ascend.

"Alan, come back." Radioed Jeff.

"F.A.B." Said Alan.

The team was loading the Thundercar's wreckage into Thunderbird 2 when Brains radioed in.

"M-Mr. Tracy, W-we got a non-priority call to report Makado Island." Said Brains. "They s-said not to r-rush, that they just wo-would like to check some ir-irregularities."

"Alright Brains, we'll come back to base first to repair the Thundercar." Replied Jeff.


	7. Volcano

Author's note: I apologize to everyone for taking so long to update, but I had a long rough week, last week and wasn't able to get around to logging on. On a brighter note I did manage to start thinking up three other fics, two of which will take a bit longer to publish than the first, just in case anyone is interested in knowing.

Thunderbirds 2

Chapter 7: Volcano

The island came in sight of the eight ships. Nothing that looked out of the ordinary to them. Just a peaceful island with a dormant volcano.

"Do you think this was a joke?" Asked Gordon.

"Could be. But we can't risk not being here if it's not." Replied Jeff. It had taken them all about a week to repair the Thundercar and upgrade it, and miraculously they hadn't been attacked by Delmont again. Apparently Alan and Thunderbird 6 did much more damage to his ship than previously thought. So now, life goes on as do the rescues.

Everyone in the park looked up at the roaring of engines, to see the four Thunderbirds and four Strikebirds land among them. Alan was the first out of his ship, and found the peoples' staring to be a bit unnerving. Apparently they'd been told nothing.

"International Rescue?!" Called a man in a business suite, his voice barely audible over the engines.

"That's right!" Jeff, who'd just left Thunderbird 2, shouted, while motioning for the others to wrap up engine shutdown.

"I'm Mayor Howard Jones." Said the man.

"Jeff Tracy, Thunderbirds. And this is my youngest son, Alan." Jeff Introduced.

The thirteen people sat around the dining table. Jeff had explained that Howard was an old friend of his and knew of the Thunderbirds; and now they were eating dinner. Scott, John, and Virgil trying their hardest not to laugh as Alan and Gordon did everything they could from shutting their eyes to holding their noses whilst being forced to eat the vegetables on their plates.

"Hey dad! We got visitors?" Asked a brown haired girl jumping down the last few steps on the stair. She froze at the sight of both International Rescue teams.

"Thunderbirds, Strikebirds, this is my daughter, Alexis." Said Howard. Everyone greeted her, except Virgil. Most of his food had fallen off his fork.

"She's the mayor's daughter?!" He thought.

"Papa, what's happening? You said it was important, but _both_ International Rescue teams."

"It's about Armand."

"What about him?" Howard was reluctant to answer.

"We have strong reason to believe that your volcano is threatening to go more nuclear than a damaged Thunderbird 2." Virgil spoke at last. Despite his seriousness, his brothers laughed at his comparison of his Thunderbird to the volcano.

"Speaking of which let's all go down to the station to show you around." Said Howard.

"Here's today's Richter readings and yesterday's." Said a technician.

"This doesn't look good." Said Jeff. His sons and the Strikebirds looked over his shoulder. Today's quakes were micro-quakes, but yesterday's had reached a 2 on land and 5 over water.

"For a place with only micro-quakes, this startled us into calling you but Armand remains silent, possibly even extinct." Howard said.

"Somehow I doubt extinct." Said Jeff.

"Do you have anything to get us close?" Neil asked.

"Just a Bell 204."

"Over the years Makado developed other volcanoes apart from the original!" Shouted Howard over the whirring blades. "Armand is one of them! It's also the most dangerous if it erupts!"

"Check!" Called Gordon, fastening his harness.

"And be sure of all facts before assuming anything! Surtsey is vastly populated and we don't want a panic!"

"Whatever!" Alan shouted. The helicopter took off with Gordon.

Alexis watched Thunderbird 2 lower her cargo container. She found it hard to believe the guy she first met a few weeks back and the Thunderbird pilot she admired most were one and the same. The ramp had barely lowered, when a Ferrari shot out of it.

"So that's the new equipment? A Ferrari F-50?" She asked.

"Hey, she'll pull anything you give her and can take almost as much as the Thunderbirds." Alan said, hardly out of the car and already defending it.

"He's right." Said Virgil, now standing besides Thunderbird 2's telescoping leg.

"I repeat; I've just received conformation from our boys in the air that Surtsey is completely safe!" Howard told the people in a town hall meeting. Jeff, Neil, Scott, and Christina stood with disgruntled expressions on their faces. Gordon had reported in, and with extreme reluctance they permitted Howard to say whatever he wanted.

"What about the nuclear power plant?" Asked a reporter.

"That's fine too." Answered Howard, unaware that the four rescuers behind him had whitened. They'd forgotten about the plant.

"So is it fun saving people?" Alexis asked. Virgil shrugged.

"It has its moments." They were sitting in the grass in front of a river.

"Virgil?" Came Alan's voice. "Is a dead Boa Constrictor with no injuries bad?" Virgil was about to reply no, when a thought struck him as if from the volcanoes themselves.

"Yeah?" He called.

"Then you'd better come here." Virgil and Alexis went over to where Alan, Mark, Frank, Kevin and Yuri knelt or stood examining the snake. It was no joke. The Boa was unmarked and didn't show any signs of death by age or disease.

"I'll call John."

"Yeah definitely unusual." John said, after the discussion. Everyone was there save Gordon. However not all believed it cause for panic.

"You can't prove the snake's death." Howard pushed.

"Look Senator…" Began Kevin.

"Mayor." Howard corrected.

"Right. There is something up with this island and we're betting volcanoes.

"There is nothing wrong with the island; you're all just overanalyzing the situation." Returned Howard.

"Look you called us here in the first place." Neil countered him angrily. Further argument was cutoff by Gordon's report.

"Everything's quiet. We'll make another circle than head home."

"F.A.B." Said Jeff. Before the communication line was cut, though, the computer module beeped.

"That's a negative Gordon!" John said swinging his chair around to face the computer. "Dad! You really need to see this." Jeff blinked at the screen.

"Gordon, get out of there!" But there was trouble on the other end.

Gordon stared as the two pilots slumped forward. Without thinking, he grabbed an oxygen mask like those of fighter jets and put it on.

"Dad! Something's destroying the copter." His eyes widened as smoke rose from the panels, while the tail started becoming liquid metal.

"She's going down!" Shouted Gordon, holding onto the frame of the open back door, as he spun with the helicopter as if caught in a drain.

Jeff had gone outside to get a better signal.

"Dad…Dad!" The radio finally went dead.

"Gordon do you copy? Gordon!" Jeff shouted at his wristwatch-communicator. A red dot disappeared from John's computer.

"Dad, we've lost him." John announced to the now silent room.


End file.
